Mashiro Ekibyou
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under Reionics Mercenary Operations as a member of the "Horsemen" Squadron, designated as Pestilence. Appearance Reality Mashiro wears a black mini-skirt, white dress shirt, black corset, and a silver bow tie for work. Outside of work, she wears denim short-shorts over black stockings, a white t-shirt with a pair of silver guns crossed over it, white sneakers, and a silver jacket with a dark silver scarf wrapped around her neck. In-Game Her in-game outfit consists of a full bodysuit in black with silver armored boots reaching up to her knees; silver thigh armor with integrated holsters for her pistols, a pair of belts that intersect at a skull-shaped belt buckle, a brown cloak draped over her shoulders that flows majestically in the wind behind her, silver armored gauntlets and gloves, silver chest armor with an embedded skull design, a bandoleer with spare coolant cartridges running from her right shoulder to her left hip, and a skull mask with an advanced HUD designed to assist with aiming and calculating ricochet shots. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a black, mechanical armor with silver and white designs. Her left leg has a white line outlined in silver running up to the hip armor, while his right leg is mostly black with white and silver highlights. The hip armor is silver with white details, featuring a skirted design that integrates the holsters for her pistols into them. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme for the former-most component and additional space for her cleavage, while the latter two components are mostly white with silver. The visor features glowing silver eyes, with additional armor that hide parts of the built-in visor system with armor and a unique targeting module mounted to the side of the mask; it will deploy Mashiro needs it. Personality Mashiro is a clingy, attention-seeking girl who likes to gossip. She constantly needs someone to dote on her, but is satisfied once she is the center of attention. While she is rather childish and pesky, Mashiro is a very reliable source of information due to her gossiping and smooth-talking nature, allowing her to collect valuable information and share it with her allies. Many people also like to talk to her and vent their frustrations, which ironically frustrates her because she has to deal with their problems. She's rather hypocritical in that sense, but these vents sometimes yield valuable info. When needed, she can concentrate on the problems at hand and become a more tactical thinker. She is more than willing to cheat and use cheap methods to win without any remorse, and maybe a taunt instead. Mashiro loves to taunt her enemies, and will spout multiple childish remarks and retorts at them solely to see them angered. Background Mashiro is a childhood friend of Shikyo Shihouin's, having known him since she was 5 years old. Much like her friend, she lived an average life with nothing noteworthy occurring. She decided to become a bartender due to a lack of desire for any other career choice, and dragged Shikyo into becoming one as well. The two would later meet Takaya Fukuide, who invited them to play Hazard ReBurst with him. In-game, she would be recognized as Pestilence of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when Takaya assembled his "Horsemen" Squadron. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 3: Houhei * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Horseman" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Strife ** Conquest ** Rave Constructs ** REDACTED Mashiro is a gunslinger, making use of ricochet shots and the advanced aiming system installed in her visor for nearly 100% accuracy. Strife is a rapid-firing, double-barreled pistol with weaker projectiles, but a larger ammo capacity and increased firing speed. She wields Strife with pin-point accuracy and an itchy trigger finger, blasting away at enemies and whittling away their durability before delivering the final shot with Conquest, her beast of a hand cannon. This modified Volc-Star Magnum is high power, and high recoil. Normally, she saves it for the coupe de grâce, executing her enemy with a single, powerful headshot sure to rip their skulls clean from their spines. However, she's not limited to just these two weapons. She's highly versed in the usage of other firearms, and will often use standard issue Valvrave weaponry as needed. As a result, Mashiro is usually placed as long-range support, taking out targets from afar before joining her fellow "Horsemen" at the extraction point. Trivia * Her family name translates to "Pestilence" or "Plague." * His given name is shared with Mashiro Kuna from Bleach * She is partially influenced by Strife from the Darksiders Video Game. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 3 Player (HRB)